


Почувствовать себя живым

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Путь на Эр-Рияд [3]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Flogging, M/M, No Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Мэй хочет продолжить эксперименты.





	

– Возьмешь завтра плетку? – Мэй произнес это спокойно и буднично, так же, как за пару минут до этого обсуждал сценарий.  
– Что? – Ричард отвернулся от камина, в котором жег записи особо неудачных идей, и повернулся к нему как был, сидя на корточках.  
Мэй собирал раскиданные по ковру бумаги и подравнивал стопочку едва заметно подрагивающими пальцами.  
– Плетку, – повторил Мэй не поднимая глаз. – Я подобрал подходящую для начала.  
– Ты хочешь погорячее? – кривовато улыбнулся Ричард, но ответа не дождался.  
Хаммонд поднялся на ноги, отошел к буфету и плеснул виски в стаканы. Ифрита алкоголь не брал, но сам он явно не был готов к трезвому разговору. Протянул стакан Мэю и опустился на ковер за его спиной, опираясь на диван. Вздрогнул, вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах уже сидел так. И осторожно потянул Мэя за плечо, предлагая придвинуться ближе. Джеймс поддался на удивление легко, прижался спиной, и откинул голову ему на грудь. Так, чтоб не показывать лица и не видеть чужого взгляда.  
– Что случилось?  
– Хочу почувствовать себя живым, – едва слышно ответил Мэй. – Понять, что боль может быть не только наказанием, что я могу сам ее принять. И сам остановить, если захочу. Как... как люди.  
– А получить от нее удовольствие? – Ричард прищурился на огонь.  
– Удовольствие? – Мэя едва заметно передернуло. – Ну, это...  
– Это нормально, – Хаммонд сильнее сжал пальцы на его плече. – Эндорфины, знаешь ли, выделяются у всех. Вне зависимости от программы.  
– Говоришь с большим знанием дела, – немного нервно съязвил Мэй.   
– Не с большим, но знанием, – Ричард опустил голову, почти коснувшись губами волос Джеймса. – Была у меня одна знакомая, которая начала приносить в постель плетку до того, как это стало мэйнстримом. Ничего по-настоящему серьезного, только прелюдия, но в целом, я проверял на собственной шкуре, это может быть приятно.  
– Рассчитываешь, что у меня встанет?  
– А тебе это нужно? Боль и секс не обязательно должны быть связаны, – Хаммонд пожал плечами. – Я постараюсь дать тебе то, что ты хочешь, но ты уж определись, что именно.   
– Пойдешь читать нужную литературу? – хмыкнул Мэй.  
– Пойду, – улыбнулся Хаммонд. – Благо вот уж по какому вопросу хорошая литература есть.  
Мэй долго вертел в пальцах стакан, лед позвякивал о стекло.   
– Я не хочу секса, – наконец решил он. – Потому что дело не в нем. Где у меня никогда не было проблем, так это в постели. И связывать в своей голове эти два процесса я не хочу.   
– Хорошо, – Ричард кивнул и прикинул список вопросов, на которые еще нужно было получить ответы этой ночью. – Могу я к тебе прикасаться?  
– Да хоть целуй, но не переходи границ. Пока ты этим демонстрируешь власть надо мной – все хорошо.  
– Окей, дальше… – Хаммонд помялся. – Ты сказал, что хочешь знать, что боль можно остановить. Ну, то есть это вообще не вопрос, стоп-слово никто не отменял. Но если я буду, о Господи, это даже произнести сложно, бить тебя до тех пор, пока ты меня не остановишь – это как-то слишком.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – Мэй поерзал и поудобнее привалился к его плечу.  
– Ну, мы можем ограничить время заранее. Тебе не нужно будет думать, в какой момент меня остановить, и ты сможешь все это прочувствовать. А если будет слишком – просто скажешь мне.   
– Ну, может быть, – неуверенно протянул Мэй.  
– Слушай, у тебя в базе данных что, нет книг по Теме? Это же везде, блин, советуют!  
– Ну, есть, – хмыкнул Джеймс. – Но в моей жизни и так было многовато штук про подчинение, чтоб я еще и в постель это тащил.  
Ричард замялся, не зная, что сказать.  
– Так что ты – большое исключение, – Мэй ткнул его локтем. – Гордись этим.

– Раздевайся, – приказал Ричард, отходя к камину и доставая из кармана зажигалку. Аромат свечки он выбирал долго, замучив консультанта. Все запахи казались ему чересчур сладкими и женственными, пока, наконец, он не подобрал подходящий, с розмарином и шиповником.  
Ричард осторожно поставил свечу на комод и обернулся, чтобы перехватить немного испуганный взгляд Мэя, которому на этот раз не стал завязывать глаза. Ифрит мгновенно опустил взгляд и сложил руки за спиной, ожидая приказа.   
– Подай мне плетку, – приказал Ричард, выходя на середину комнаты.  
Мэй подхватил с дивана плетку и опустился с ней на колени у ног Хаммонда, протягивая ее на вытянутых ладонях.   
– Хорошо, а теперь расслабься, – Ричард забрал у ифрита девайс и стал у него за спиной, поглаживая шею и плечи. Пока что – рукой. – Свеча массажная, она не дает высокую температуру. Больно не будет.  
Мэй вздохнул и опустил напряженные плечи.  
– Да, отлично. Не волнуйся, здесь только ты и я. И я здесь для того, чтобы помочь тебе.  
Длинные хвосты плетки нежно скользнули по обнаженной спине, по лопаткам, пустив стайку мурашек вдоль позвоночника. Ричард улыбнулся и позволил себе спуститься еще ниже – поверх сцепленных в замок рук в ложбинку между ягодицами и слегка поводил плеткой вверх-вниз.  
Мэй не удержался от вздоха.  
– Да, вот так. Отпусти себя, сегодня мне нужно тебя слышать.  
“Мне нужно”, не “я хочу”. Ричард долго думал над формулировками и не ошибся – плечи ифрита ощутимо расслабились.  
Ричард перехватил рукоять ближе к хвостам и прошелся холодным металлическим набалдашником вдоль спины. Мэй прогнулся, будто уходя от прикосновения, но низкий стон говорил, что ему нравится. Более чем нравится. Ричард бы с удовольствием продолжил эту ласку, но рукоять слишком быстро нагрелась об кожу.   
Он обошел ифрита и провел плеткой по плечу, хвосты соскользнули и зацепили напряженные соски. Ифрит вздрогнул. Хаммонд, уже прицельно, легонько похлопал по одному соску, потом по второму, дождался одобрительного вздоха и наклонился, чтобы провести ремнями по мягкому члену, совсем невесомо, ведь сейчас причинить боль не было его целью. Мэй замер, напряженный как струна.  
– Тише, все хорошо, – Ричард осторожно приподнял голову Мэя за подбородок, – Не бойся, все под контролем.  
Ифрит на мгновение открыл глаза, сверкнув яркой синевой, и доверчиво прижался щекой к ладони. И что-то такое появилось в его лице, что Ричард задумался, насколько голодным и хищным выглядит он сам.  
– Вот так, отлично.  
Ричард продолжил ласкать его, скользя по телу легкими прикосновениями плетки, проводя по напряженным плечам, рукам, щекоча ступни и живот и добился того, чтобы Мэй отзывался довольными стонами и вздохами на каждое прикосновение, прогибался за плеткой, стремясь продлить контакт. Хаммонд полюбовался искусанными влажными губами, румянцем на скулах и решил, что Мэй готов переходить к следующему этапу.  
– Вставай, – он осторожно поддержал Джеймса под локоть, помогая подняться. – Ложись на кровать.  
Мэй послушно растянулся на животе, уперся лбом в сложенные руки. Хаммонд присел рядом, огладил широкие плечи, осторожно отвел серебристые пряди, открывая шею. Потом дотянулся до комода и взял с него свечу. Воск растаял, но жестяной контейнер был почти холодным, так что Ричард дунул на фитиль и вылил воск вдоль линии позвоночника. Мэй захлебнулся воздухом и прогнулся в пояснице, пытаясь уйти от обжигающих струек, которые начали растекаться по его спине.  
– Ш-ш-ш-ш, тихо, – Ричард придержал его за плечо и начал размазывать теплый скользкий воск по коже.  
Буквально через минуту Джеймс расслабился, а потом и вовсе начал довольно постанывать в такт движениям. Ричард старался разогреть каждую мышцу, хотя разминать бедра и ягодицы было, мягко говоря, странновато и непривычно. Он чувствовал, как под его руками Мэя начинает отпускать напряжение, как он устраивается поудобнее и опускает голову, подставляя под касания чувствительный загривок. Ричард не отказал себе в удовольствии наклониться и лизнуть горячую кожу между лопаток. И хотя массажное мало на вкус оказалось не очень, изумленный всхлип Мэя того явно стоил.  
Отрывать от ифрита руки и переходить к главному Ричарду очень не хотелось. Литература литературой, но сознательно причинять боль было жутковато. И пара часов, проведенных дома наедине с плеткой и диванными подушками, ничуть не помогали.  
Наконец он встал, напоследок погладив Мэя по пояснице и взял в руки плетку. Легонько провел самыми кончиками хвостов по позвоночнику, от шеи до ягодиц. Он знал, попробовал на себе, что гладкие кожаные полосы ощущаются очень странно – как сухой дождь.  
А потом собрался с духом и ударил – легонько, буквально кистью. И все равно проступившая на ягодицах полоса и то, как Мэй вздрогнул, испугали его. Ричард прижал к губам свободную ладонь, чтоб только удержаться от идиотского желания начать извиняться. Он успокаивающе погладил Мэя по спине, стараясь скрыть дрожь в пальцах. И ударил снова.  
Составляя в голове сцену, Ричард думал, не воспользоваться ли советами про ритмичную музыку и прочий антураж, но в итоге решил, что на первый для них обоих раз это лишнее. И сейчас он понимал, что прав. Ему нужно было слушать Мэя, слышать, как тот задерживает дыхание, ведь для стонов было еще явно рано. Музыка могла бы помочь поддерживать ровный ритм, но с этим Ричард и сам неплохо справлялся, считая секунды в голове. Он старался никуда не спешить и повышал силу очень-очень медленно, давая Джеймсу возможность привыкнуть, поглаживал его ладонью в перерывах, говорил какие-то успокаивающие глупости, чтобы Мэй слышал его голос, знал, что здесь именно он. Это тоже несколько сбивало с ритма, но Ричард не хотел, чтобы ифрит провалился в программу, как в прошлый раз. Видимо, он все делал правильно, потому что Мэй не зажимался и не пытался уйти из-под ударов. Только ближе к концу начал задерживать дыхание.  
В первый раз, когда Ричард промахнулся и зацепил нежную кожу под мышкой – Джеймс вскрикнул и вздрогнул всем телом. Хаммонд еле удержался от порыва бросить плетку к чертовой матери. Сцепил зубы, напомнил себе, что от него требуется уверенность и спокойствие, что Мэй должен ощущать это и только это. А вовсе не беспокоиться о его настоящей реакции.  
Оговоренные десять минут пронеслись очень быстро, хотя спина и бедра Мэя стали равномерно розовыми. Ричард решил, что отсутствие ярких пятен можно считать успехом и укрыл ифрита пледом. Присел рядом, касаясь бедром и положил руки на плечи.  
– Как ты?  
Мэй бормотнул что-то невнятно-одобрительное, перевернулся на бок и свернулся в клубочек, взяв его ладонь в свои. Руки у него были холодные, а лоб, к которому Ричард прикоснулся губами – горячим. Хаммонд улыбнулся про себя, что все сделал правильно, и устроился поудобнее, опираясь на лежащего ифрита и будто укрывая его собой. Он поглядывал на часы, замеряя время, а сам гладил того по волосам, разбирая слипшиеся на висках серебристые пряди, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы начать говорить нежные глупости – настолько у Мэя было расслабленное и умиротворенное лицо.  
– Хочешь еще?  
Мэй кивнул, не открывая глаз, и перевернулся на живот. Ричард снял с него плед и с некоторой тревогой осмотрел спину, но кожа была едва розовее нормальной.  
Хаммонд снова начал с нежных поглаживаний и легких ударов, но скоро усилил их, оставляя яркие следы. Он заметил, что ягодицы краснеют от легчайшего касания, а поясница остается белой, сколько ни бей. Когда он попадал по лопаткам, Мэй вздрагивал и особенно заметно задерживал дыхание. В какой-то момент Мэй начал едва слышно всхлипывать, и Ричард почувствовал, как его охватывает знакомый по прошлой сессии голод. Хотелось бить вдоль позвоночника, чтоб перекрыть, забить старую метку новыми следами, принятыми добровольно.   
Несколько тяжелых ударов подряд – Ричард цеплял при замахе плеткой свое плечо – заставили Мэя заскулить и зажаться. Хаммонд успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на поясницу, прижимая к кровати и склонился ниже, смотрел и ждал, когда расслабятся поджатые ягодицы. Он сглотнул вязкую слюну – так хотелось наклониться и лизнуть припухший след. Наконец дрожь прекратилась, Ричард выпрямился и ударил снова, по спине, по чувствительному местечку между лопатками, потом по бедрам, не давая передышки, оставив несколько широких алых полос. Ифрит выгнулся, вцепился в простыни и скулил под ударами, не переставая, но остановиться не просил. Хаммонд остановился сам – и время кончилось, и для первого раза, пожалуй, хватит. Укутал Мэя пледом и забрался на кровать, вытянулся рядом. Мэй мгновенно перекатился на бок и вцепился в него, прижался вплотную и уткнулся макушкой под подбородок. Его трясло, а руки и стопы были просто ледяные. Ричард знал, что это нормально, но все равно спросил:  
– Укрыть тебя еще одним пледом?  
Тот помотал головой и лишь прижался крепче. Хаммонд обнял его, стараясь не особо прижимать пострадавшую спину, и лишь легонько поглаживал по волосам. Мэй отпустил его нескоро, минут через десять и заворочался, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Хаммонд поспешно нацепил выражение надежности и спокойствия, но это не понадобилось – Мэй улыбался довольно и сонно, как утром после очень хорошей ночи.  
– Как ты?  
– Хорошо, – едва слышно ответил Мэй, прокашлялся и повторил громче. – Хорошо. Голова такая легкая и пустая. Только холодно.  
– Принести тебе чаю?  
Мэй кивнул, Ричард поднялся с кровати. Когда он вернулся, ифрит уже сидел, завернувшись в мягкий плед как в кокон – только нос и торчал. Хаммонд поставил рядом с ним кружку, а потом все-таки укутал поверх еще одним пледом. Чай они пили в молчании, но Ричард не особо волновался – Джеймс выглядел довольным.  
– Странное ощущение, – наконец сказал он. – Мыслей в голове много, но они короткие, я не могу вспомнить, о чем думал минуту назад. И говорить лень. Я столько хотел тебе сказать, когда ты меня обнимал – а теперь ни слова не вспомню.  
– Ничего, – Хаммонд улыбнулся. – Завтра утром расскажешь. Все равно нужно время, чтобы впечатления улеглись.  
– Да уж, а сам я, по-моему, буду сегодня спать на животе, – рассмеялся Мэй.  
– Так болит? – Ричард вскинулся.  
– Нет, скорее печет, – Мэй поерзал, потянулся, нарочно проехался спиной по спинке кровати. – Вкусное ощущение. Постоянное напоминание. Мне нравится.  
– Жаль, – Ричард скорчил обиженную физиономию. – А я уж думал поцеловать, где болит, чтоб все прошло.  
– Да ну тебя, – отмахнулся Мэй и хихикнул, будто услышал анекдот. – Как-то мне непонятно весело.  
– О, а это эндорфины начали действовать, – Хаммонд улыбнулся в ответ, ловя волну чужого веселья.  
– Хорошо-то как, – Мэй потянулся, сбрасывая плед, но потом все-таки целомудренно прикрыл пах. Перехватил заинтересованный взгляд Ричарда и ухмыльнулся. – И ты был прав. Я получил удовольствие, и у меня ничего не встало. Хороший учебник нашел?  
– Тебе дать почитать?  
– Завтра, – Мэй зевнул. – Я хочу еще чаю и спать.  
– Я сейчас.   
Ричард быстро сбегал на кухню за новой чашкой.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался на ночь?  
– Более того, я хочу, чтобы ты остался в моей постели, – улыбнулся Мэй, похлопав по матрасу.  
Хаммонд разделся, выключил свет и забрался в кровать. Мэй снова, как после сессии, прижался вплотную. Ричард обнял его и прошептал в кудрявую макушку:  
– Ты же разбудишь меня, если что-то пойдет не так? Иногда ведь бывает откат после сессий.  
– Конечно. Спи, – пробормотал Мэй ему куда-то в грудь, но Ричард чувствовал, что он улыбается.


End file.
